Unprepared
by Rayne Nicole
Summary: A random yummy snippet from the fic I will be eventually writing. CrawfordXOC


Hello all!

Some background info, for those who need it: Rayne, for some reason, ends up in anime worlds: Weiss Kreuz, Bleach, and One Piece. I wrote the WK and Bleach fics a really long time ago and feel that they are seriously behind the skill of writing I'm at now so I had planned to rewrite them. However, before I could, One Piece demanded my attention so I've decided to write that fic first then I'll go back and rewrite the WK and Bleach ones.

This scene takes place a while after Rayne has been living with Schwarz.

I had this scene in my head and it needed to be written out and uploaded right away.

Also, Crawford will seem OOC because, honestly, I don't think he's the kind of guy to ever get in a relationship with anyone. But I love him anyways. XD And for those of you who read my One Piece fic, Rayne is 19 here because this happened years before she went to the OP world and met Law.

~.~

 **Unprepared**

Crawford almost wished he had had a vision to warn him about the sight in front of him. But seeing as how his precognition only worked when it felt like it, or when he was in danger…he was entirely unprepared. Something he hated above all else.

A few feet from him, with her back to him, was Rayne. Running water from the sink and the clinking of glasses informed him that she was washing the dishes, too focused on the task to have heard him entering the house. But that was a typical thing to see. The unusual part was her attire.

A black tank top showed off her not too skinny figure. The slight appearance of love-handles caused the vision he had had so long ago to flare up in his mind once more. The vision in which he was gripping her naked sides in a firm grasp to keep her still as he moved within her.

He gave his head a mental shake as his honey brown eyes traveled lower down her body.

Resting dangerously low on her hips was a blue plaid skirt, one he remembered her wearing when she had gone out drinking and clubbing with Schuldich. But what really caught his attention was the white lace under the skirt. She was bent over the sink, lazily washing dishes, and it was just enough for him to see.

He prided himself on his control but lately, especially after what the young woman had gone through, his defenses were slowly crumbling. Sometimes he didn't know why he fought it. His visions always came true so one way or another, he would end up fucking Rayne. When the vision had first popped up, he couldn't understand why in the world he would ever do such a thing. But after everything that had happened, after somehow getting to know her…he wasn't as confused about the vision as he once was.

So why fight it now.

Using his skills as an assassin, he quietly walked closer to the brunette. He moved up slightly to her left and rested the palm of his right hand directly onto her ass, squeezing slightly, the material of the lace panties not quite as soft as her skin.

Rayne jumped slightly, dropping the soapy sponge and cup in her hand, tensing as she turned to glance up at…Crawford? Her brain shorted out. Part of her was expecting it to be Schuldich. No, he had no interest in her physically but he was the type to tease and pull pranks of this nature just to amuse himself. But seeing that it was the leader of Schwarz who was groping her ass, she couldn't even think of a single thing to say. She could only manage to stare, dark brown to golden honey brown. God, how much she loved his eyes…

"You don't normally where clothes like these." His voice was low and calm like usual, as if his hand on her ass was the most natural thing in the world.

Her cheeks heated up as she glanced down to the sink. "It was hot today."

"So? You live in a house with four males, do you have no sense of caution?"

"But…none of you are interested in me like that so what's the problem?" She gazed up at him again, cheeks still red.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Nagi only has eyes for Tot, Schuldich has made it clear to me that I'm only his 'partner in crime', and Farfarello sees me as a sister."

"And what of me?" He smirked down at her, glasses flashing for a second.

"You? At all those parties you forced me to go to with you guys, you never even glanced for a second at any woman so I figured you were asexual or something."

"You observed me that closely?"

She grit her teeth and glared at him before turning away and sighing. "You already know that I like you. Schuldich told you as much almost immediately after you guys plucked me from the street. Is it really so strange that I would watch you from afar all the time?"

"I suppose not."

"Well…anyways, can you let go of me now so I can finish? I have to start dinner in a bit."

"No."

Confused, Rayne wanted to question him, but before she could, his hand moved from her ass to the front of her body. She immediately went to stop him but with his free hand, he grabbed both of her wrists, holding them securely.

Once that was done, Crawford continued what he had been doing. He slipped his fingers into the side of her lace panties and started rubbing his finger against her clitoris. She gasped and trembled in his grasp, arching her back for him, for more. He dipped two of his fingers into her tight heat and almost groaned at the wetness he found there. Thanks to his vision, he knew he would get to feel what it was like inside of her soon. _Not soon enough, unfortunately._

Slightly frustrated, he removed his hand and released her wrists so he could spin her around to face him. Surprise filled her dark eyes as she stared up at him, hands flying to his chest, trying to push him away. He grabbed her hands and forced them down against the edge of the counter as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck. He bit her, hard, marking her pale skin. She could only shudder in response.

Slowly, he trailed kisses up the side of her face and stopped just before their lips could meet.

"I had a vision, the second I first saw you, that I would have you in my bed. At the time, I didn't know why that would happen." His voice sounded slightly deeper to her.

"And now…?" She whispered in the small space between them.

"Now I know exactly why."

Before she could ask, he pressed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her. The kiss was rough and demanding and stole all of her senses. She no longer felt the counter digging into her back, the tight grip of his hands on her wrists…she was being completely devoured.

~.~

Now that that's out of my system, I can go to bed…and dream the continuation of this scene. XD

Note: This fic does not have a proper title yet.


End file.
